My Beautiful Cherub
by xxTheInsaneOnexx
Summary: "Be sober, be vigilant; because your adversary the devil walks about like a roaring lion, seeking whom he may devour." Apocolyptic, Biblical Allusions, Lemon, Cursing and Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**My Beautiful Cherub**

"_Be sober, be vigilant; because your adversary the devil walks about like a roaring lion, seeking whom he may devour." _

1 Peter 5:8

* * *

><p><em>Alright. Before we begin this tale of Biblical proportions (no pun intended, I swear) I feel it's imperative I disclose much warning. D'8<em>

_This fan fiction, and all that it stands for, can be seen as blasphemy in the eyes of many western religions, especially Christianity. I myself am undecided about my religion, but nonetheless find theology to be an extremely interesting subject. I do not want you to think I am saying 'There is no God,' I am in no way trying to twist your perceptions of God. However, if you think that this may do so, you're more than welcome to click back at any time._

_I will have you know that, being myself an atheist by upbringing, took great consideration to make this fiction as biblically accurate as possible while still giving myself room for my creative juices to flow. It took a lot of work, and I hope it's visible. (However, if some things are glaringly, obviously wrong, just know that...the internet is not perfect...)_

_Also, this includes yaoi. Like, lemon. And a lot of cursing. So keep this in mind as well!_

_Anyway, I digress. I hope you enjoy~! I know it has been a joy to work on and release a little religious tension I have going on._

_-xxTheInsaneOnexx_

_Oh and before I forget. Some of this was written while listening to The Final Showdown by Tenacious D and Dear God by XTC._

_Irony?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

"_So may all your enemies perish, O Lord! But may they who love you be like the sun when it rises in its strength."_ Judges 5:31

"Shots were fired today in the streets of Tehran, Iran while native and American troops tried to weaken rebellious efforts. Witnesses say the rebels were speaking obscenities, curses and things incoherent, attempting to bring many large corporations down in fire. Troops have shot a total of-"

Matt turned off the television; he wasn't in the mood for this sort of breaking news. Or any news, in general. The newscasters, sitting peacefully behind their desks in their mild-mannered life style began to piss him off more and more as days went on: speaking the news like they knew what was going on, and how to portray it. He could easily figure out for himself what was going on, if he wanted to.

Not that he really did. Ignorance was bliss: a saying he lived by.

The red head leaned back in his recliner, resting his feet on the stool in front of him. He blew out a smoke ring, the grey disk slowly rising and evaporating into nothing. He watched as it went behind the green lenses of his goggles, and sighed.

Where was he?

The blond had been gone for two weeks, much longer than his usual five day trips he took to only God knows where, and it was beginning to eat away at Matt's insides. News about rebellions and violent outbursts only made him worry: Mello could be there. Mello could be in the middle of that shit, and get hurt. And how would he know about it?

He closed his eyes, placing the fag back into his mouth in order to try and calm himself.

"Calm down," he quietly told himself, reaching toward the coffee table for his handy DS, "He's fine,"

The screen turned on, and Matt's goggles reflected the bright white light, as his stylus moved quickly about the screen, to find the game he needed to calm his nerves. This was what he was like without Mello. A wreck of nerves, a horrible hermit and most importantly, lonely. Mello was the only person in the world he really had to talk to, (other than on the internet, as his Facebook friends list was skyrocketing with every minute,) and the loss of his friend...his lover, was something that hurt deeply, no matter how often it happened.

His mind slowly was relaxing, as the pixilated images of his character went about their life, and the 8-bit music came from the speakers-he was beginning to feel better. A slow process, sure, but process all the same.

The sun outside began to set, leaving a red-orange glow on the city of Los Angeles. The day was coming to an end, and the outside traffic slowed to a crawl as husbands and fathers returned home to their expecting families. Families who would have to make sure to catch their son's football game. Families who would sit down and watch television together. Families, who despite their problems, were able to get through it all and sleep soundly, knowing they were well-off.

Matt? Matt was sitting alone in his shit-hole apartment, waiting for his blonde-badass-boyfriend to get home.

In fact, Matt wasn't even sure what Mello did to be raking in any money at all. Whenever he asked, he simply said 'mafia'. When asking further, Mello would either pretend he didn't hear the question, or say 'I lead a group and we do a bunch of illegal shit'.

As to which, Matt would say 'Thanks for that enlightening information,'

Matt loved Mello to death, but sometimes the blond seemed to revel in the idea of pissing Matt off beyond all reason.

When he woke up, the DS had long since run out of battery. The light in the room had faded, and the only spark of light he had in the dark room was from the cars and busy nightlife outside.

He awoke to a noise from the kitchen. There was no doubt he would have stayed in his peaceful sleep until early the next morning had it not been for the sound of someone. Or something.

He rose his head, mumbling lightly in his half-sleep, and glanced around. His bones ached, and he regret falling asleep on his recliner. He regret it deeply. However, the noise he heard caught his attention much more than the pain he had spreading through his bones.

A voice speaking to an unheard other, in a language he didn't understand. Of course, it was what-1 a.m.? He didn't exactly expect himself to understand something right away this early-but he certainly didn't recognize the voice.

Slowly moving out of the chair, he came to stand, and tip-toed to the kitchen, the squeaky floor boards making it quite impossible to be stealthy, and peaked the slightest to see who it was.

"Mell?"

* * *

><p>He was pissing me off. He was pissing me off greatly. I finally get back to the apartment, walk in my door, and my phone rings. I had just gotten back from seeing the fucker, and planning with him, and he called me up not three hours later.<p>

The door was left unlocked when I came in, a tendency he really need to stop, and pulled off my boots. The apartment was dark, and I could hear the far-off sound of music, along with the same stock sounds over and over. One of Matt's videogames...and I didn't hear him actually playing it.

He probably fell asleep. Again.

Ignoring the phone call, (if Matt were awake, I would have a hard time explaining it,) I walked into the living room, to a sight I quite expected. Matt, sprawled out on the recliner was unmoving, one hand on the coffee table holding a cigarette. He wore his same wardrobe, yet by the look of the slightest stubble on his chin he obviously hadn't bothered to shave in a few days or so.

Upon closer inspection, it seemed the cigarette he held between his index and middle finger was still lit.

Dumbass...

I picked it up, crushing in my fingers before the ember caught my poor Matty on fire. (I swear, it was only a matter of time). After discarding it into the ashtray, I brought my attention to the game system sitting in his lap. It was blinking red, and was obviously on its last leg. A smirk broke my perfect face, and I turned it off, setting it to the side.

He was so peaceful. I leaned down, as to see him better, and slowly and carefully slid those goggles away from his eyes. Beneath that layer of eyelashes, behind that red hair and beyond those freckles was Matt. My little Matty.

I smiled, and placed my lips on his forehead, pulling back slowly with that same smile on my face. He mumbled something, but didn't waken. So, the smile fading away as quickly as it came, I straightened myself, and withdrew to the kitchen.

In the window on looking the city, I could see myself. I was a mess. My thin frame, covered in leather, looked simply ragged. My hair was beginning to fade, and what seemed to add weight to my figure was the huge, oversized crucifix around my neck. It was probably what hang on my back that just emphasized the exhaust I felt inside, however.

Two pairs of wings spread from the small of my back, two on each side of my being. Well-they used to be wings. They were a mockery of what they used to be- each one looking like a rotting mass of bone and flesh, with black, dying feathers hanging from where they could. I looked like shit, and God knows I felt like it too.

Fucker.

Before I was able to delve into my angst, I felt the same vibration in my pocket, alerting me that he hadn't gotten the message. I cursed aloud under my breath, and took it from my pocket, slamming it open and holding it to my ear.

"Yeah, what the fuck do you want?"

"Oi, calm down princess," BB began, and I could hear the laughter in his voice, "I just needed to ask you about something."

I swear to Mother-Fucking-Jesus-Christ, he was a dumbass. He lived on making me feel like shit. Much like Near.

"Speak to me like that again and I'll rip your fucking head off," I hissed, yet I knew he didn't take it as a threat at all-we were already beyond that sort of fear.

"Sorry, sorry," he sighed into the phone, and I swore I heard movement behind me-must be my imagination, "But I was hoping you'd be able to tell me what exactly the point of Kira is; I don't see him bringing you any further-"

"Mell?"

I muttered a quick 'gotta go' into the phone, before slamming it shut and jumping behind me. There he stood, just as awkward and oblivious as always, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. My heart probably would have stopped right there, had it not been for a happy realization: Matt couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. (Other than, perhaps, I was talking on the phone in some weird language. But Matt was dense...he was probably safe.)

"Hey-sorry did I wake you?" Well, obviously I had. Fuck, I swear, I was an idiot sometimes.

He mumbled something before taking a step closer, looking quite confused. For a moment, I felt my stomach catch in my throat-before I felt his arms wrap around my waist. Blinking, I saw a mess of red hair in my vision...and felt the familiar warmth of Matt wash over me. The scent of cigarettes was overpowering; something I enjoyed.

"I missed you..."

I couldn't help but smile, wrapping my arms around him, bringing him closer and tighter. I kissed the top of his head, an action which always sent a satisfying rush of goose bumps down his spine, and sighed.

"I could say the same thing," I lightened my grip, in order to pull him back to see those eyes of his. He looked up at me, a huge, albeit dorky smile on his face, as he blinked those huge green eyes of his.

"You fell asleep with a cigarette in your hand again," I rolled my eyes, and laughed lightly, "You're such a dumbass,"

"Mello...where have you been?"

The abrupt change in conversation caught me off-guard, and yet it was a similar question asked every time I came back. However, the more frequent I left the more desperate and curious Matt became- something I certainly didn't need right now.

So I decided to change up my answer a little bit, perhaps tell the truth every once in a while.

"Japan," I began, and Matt was surprised, I could see it in his expression, "I had some work to do there, but hopefully," I couldn't help but snarl the last word, "I won't have to leave again for a while,"

Matt thought about it for a moment, and I could tell he was too exhausted to question further. Which was good, because I was too exhausted to answer further. Instead, Matt looked up from his previous spot nuzzled into my shoulder, and left a small kiss on my lips. I didn't have the sexual drive in me as usual-I needed to rest. For a long time.

"Let's go to bed..."

I couldn't argue to that. So with one last kiss I lead the redhead to the bedroom just down the hall, our arms still around each other, wanting the moment to last.

And as I passed the window, the same grotesque image came to me once more. I ignored it, and went on to dream of beauty once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_"Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see God. "Blessed are the peacemakers, for they shall be called sons of God.": _Matthew 5:8-9

I was worried about him. God knows I worried about him. He was sleeping all the next day, and he looked horrid. His skin was nearly white, only made more dramatic by the huge black bags sitting under his eyes. His breathing was ragged; as if he had just run a marathon, yet he was sound asleep. Mello was so incredibly thin, it would have surprised me if he had eaten anything the past few weeks. What was going on?

He had told me the truth-that much I was sure of. I was sure he had gone to Japan, but for what purposes I was unsure of. Anything to put my Mello in such a state as this: I had to know what had happened to him.

It was three o clock when I hacked into his computer. Mello was in a deep, deep sleep, and upon further inspection I could see his eyes fluttering underneath his eyelids. He was dreaming.

I found his laptop in his suitcase, hidden underneath leather and a Bible, and opened it, turning it on and waiting through the loading screens. It wasn't password locked as I had thought it would be, and retreating back to the living room, I collapsed onto the couch.

I scanned through the recently loaded webpages, and lit a cigarette, needing nicotine whilst I did this. He had browsed through sites on Japan, a few map-quests to find some undisclosed locations and a church or two, and that was it. I looked through his email and found spam, and only spam.

Shit, this wasn't telling me anything. Other than the fact that he seemed, at times, to be a radical Christian.

It had been forty-five minutes before a message on aim popped up. The username was BeyondB, and the history of their chat became known to me.

Jackpot.

BeyondB: Hey sweetheart ;-3

Who are you calling sweetheart, you fucker? Mello? MY Mello?

I hid anger behind a veil, and didn't reply, scrolling up to the first of their messages to each other, nearly a year and a half ago.

Most of the messages were about meeting up somewhere, and about plans I knew not of. However, one plan especially caught my eye. It was just yesterday, at around 2:30 a.m.

BeyondB: Hey sweetie~

GodsGift: What the fuck, B? I just got home, and I was about to go to sleep, what the hell do you want?

BeyondB: )-: i just wanted to say hi...is that so wrong?

GodsGift: Yes, if you have nothing worthwhile to tell me I'm leaving.

BeyondB: d: Well I was gettin to that if youd just give me a sec! God

GodsGift: Well then get to it.

BeyondB: I need you for something else.

GodsGift: You have to be fing kidding me.

BeyondB: ^-^;

GodsGift: What is it then? If its something stupid I swear...

BeyondB: I have Him.

(It took a while for Mello to respond at this)

GodsGift: Already?

BeyondB: Yah ;-3 it was easy darling, he wants to meet you~... I have him here with me in Italy, and I need your...influence on him.

GodsGift: I can't leave you dumbass. I have things to do here in LA, and Matt's getting really suspicious.

BeyondB: What if I came to you?

GodsGift:... How long?

BeyondB: I'll meet you at the usual spot in two days at 8.

GodsGift: Alright.

-BeyondB is offline-

And that was the conversation.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I felt a warm body on mine. Thinking it was early and that Matt was still asleep, I checked the clock drowsily. 3 a.m.<p>

How did that work? I got here at 2, fell asleep at around 4...

"Mells? You awake?"

I blinked, and glanced down to the body next to mine. Two huge green eyes looked up at me, underneath a mess of red bangs. I was still half asleep, and didn't notice the tears in his eyes for quite a while.

"Mmm...what time is it?"

"Three...you slept all day..."

I slept ALL day? Oh shit- I still had things to do, and I had to meet up with him the next day!

"Are you serious... Fuck..." I cursed under my breath, and fell back on my pillow, feeling like it had only been minutes of rest.

"Are you alright?"

It was now I realized that something was obviously wrong with him. I leaned against the bed, and pulled him up with me so I could get a good view of him. He had been crying. I pulled back strands of hair from his face and looked deep into his eyes.

"You're obviously not alright," I began, smiling slightly and placing my lips to his. He said nothing, only looked down at the floor.

Dammit, I hated when he did this!

I was ontop of him, each hand beside his shoulder, staring him hard in the eyes. Our nude bodies were pressed together, and I glared, trying to get an answer out of him.

"Are you going to tell me? Or will I have to fuck you?"

He didn't have to say anything and I got the message. I pushed my lips to his, forcing my tongue into his mouth, and sat on his lap. He said nothing, and actually wanted this, I could tell. He moved his hips around, gasping as I kissed down his neck, only to bite down hard. He moaned, and grasped onto my back. Hard.

Fuck fuck fuck it hurt. Fuck. I growled, and slammed him onto his stomach, not giving any thought to his own pain. My hands went to his ass, sliding three fingers in at once, my face still stained in a glare.

"M-Mello...S-Stop!"

I scissored my fingers, which I'm sure must have hurt like Hell (Not like he wasn't used to it by now anyway) and stopped.

"Are you going to tell me?"

No response. So I finished the job and shoved my dick into him. He screamed out in pain, and I felt him tense up around me. I pulled back and did it a few more times, getting faster and faster. Each time he moaned, and I heard him sniffle once or twice.

Shit, was he crying? I didn't mean to rape him. Fuck.

I continued only to satisfy myself and him, pumping his member until he came all over me. I then pulled back and watched him for a moment before I turned him over onto his back. Tears streaked his face, and I felt guilt boil up in me.

I leaned down and kissed the corners of his eyes. I was about to say something, but before I could he opened his eyes, and looked up at me, salty tears pouring over.

"Mells...you'd never cheat on me, right?"

That was what he was worried about? If I would cheat on him or not? What the Hell would give him that idea?

"Matty...you're such a dumbass..." I muttered quietly, petting his head softly, "Why would I cheat on you?"

He hiccupped, and brushed away some tears. "I dunno... I'm sorry I just...can you promise me you never would?"

Could I?

"I promise," I kissed him once more, and felt a smile on my lips, "Don't worry so much, ok? I swear that's all you do anymore...though...its mostly my fault..."

He was suspicious, and of course he would be. What person goes off at least four times a month for 'work'? Especially without details as to what that work is.

"... Matty...you should get to bed, you look about as awful as me," I kept that smile on my face, hoping Matt couldn't tell how faux it was, and brushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Yeah..." he gave me his patented dorky smile, and lay down amongst the feather pillows and black satin sheets. He looked up at me with those eyes, and I felt guilt once more. "You staying up?"

"Well..." I began, "I have been asleep, what, twenty-four hours almost? Figure I should probably get up and eat some shit," I laughed, and placed a kiss on his forehead, seeing the satisfactory blush that became the result.

"Yeah..." he snuggled the blankets up to himself, and closed his eyes.

I got up, and put some pants on, but I heard Matt's solemn little voice before I left the room.

"Mells?"

"Hm?"

"I love you,"

... What...?

Love?

"I...love you too..."

Why did my cheeks feel warm? What was this strange feeling in my stomach? It felt like it kept making cartwheels, and made me sick.

God dammit, I think I really meant it too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

_"He who sins is of the devil, for the devil has sinned from the beginning. For this purpose the Son of God was manifested, that He might destroy the works of the devil."_ 1 John 3:8

Mello was getting ready to leave, and so was I. I had to meet this 'B' and find out what the man I loved had been doing all this time. Why he wandered further and further away from me. Who this person was that B had gotten. Figure out whether Mello was cheating on me or not.

It had been plaguing me all day, and Mello finally began to get ready. He showered, (of which he asked me to join and I declined, much too busy thinking), and got dressed in his leather. The leather that showed off that perfect body of his... The body that should belong to me.

In my pocket was the small box I had gotten earlier for Mello. If he were going to run away, I would stop him with a proposal he couldn't refuse. I needed him like I needed air; and I was willing to die for the man. No way was I going to let him go for some stuck-up bitch whose name was only a letter.

I planned to follow him in my car, tracking him to this 'usual' location he spoke of. Mello seemed to be oblivious to my plans, and I got ready to put them into action.

Mello's 'goodbye' was strange and guilt-ridden.

He stood at the doorstep, the door wide open revealing the cold September night. The sky was sprinkled with lights from nearby downtown, and cars zoomed to and fro on the nearby freeway.

"I'm sorry I have to leave again, Matt..." he sighed, and seemed...upset?

"It's alright...will you be back soon?"

"By tomorrow morning,"

"And do you actually mean that?"

He hugged me, wrapping his arms around me tight, yet not too much: like he were protecting something fragile.

"Yes," and just as sudden as the hug, he pulled back, a faint smile on his lips, "Now I've gotta go, I'll see you later,"

I waved, and watched as he put on his helmet, straddled his motorcycle and started it up. Before long he was just a speck on the horizon; and that's when I set my plan into action. I grabbed my cigs, phone, and keys, and hopped into my car, starting it up. I usually would love as my baby purred to life, but today was different. I didn't even notice it before I skid around to catch up with Mello, passing cars and speeding past houses and apartments.

I spotted him about five cars ahead, going straight into the heart of downtown. I followed, hoping my beautiful, bright maroon car wasn't spotted by the blonde.

My mind was spinning. I had been curious as to what Mello was really doing when he left, but now it was a matter of sanity. If I were going to ask him to marry me, I had to be sure I was the only one he'd ever love.

I twirled the small, golden ring in my fingers nervously while I waited at a traffic light.

And then he finally turned, going into some alleyways that I would be lucky to fit in. I swerved, almost forcing my car into the small back-road before I thought against it. I cursed, and went back onto the road, turning once I hit the nearest intersection. I tried to find the blonde, but lights were overpowering in LA. I squint, looking for what I hoped to be the only motorcycle on the road.

I hit a dead-end, and realized I had no idea where the fuck I was.

Shit, I had fucked up. I was stuck in a crappy part of town, in my car, with no idea where my boyfriend was. Light was fading fast. I heard a police car scream past me, sirens wailing, which only added to my anxiety.

I groaned, hitting my head against the steering wheel (which led to a huge purple mark on my head later). I was fucked.

My phone began to ring, the pleasant tone of 'Still Alive' humming through my pants pocket.

I took it out, and saw it was just the alarm to log onto WOW to meet up with some friends...

But I sincerely wish my life were a cartoon, because there would have been a light bulb flickering, before finally coming on brightly.

Of course! Mello had his phone on him...which meant...

I turned on my laptop quickly, and looked through Google results before I finally got what I wanted. A site to track where your phone was! I typed in Mello's number, and there it was, not far from me. I was then glad I was a nerd, found instructions to get where he was, and spun around to get to his location. I drove through back-roads and alleys, trying to refrain from staring at sketchy looking people, and came to a bunch of empty, forgotten storage buildings. They had at one time belonged to a factory that produced God knows what (But I could guess the amount of asbestos in the buildings was staggering). Mello was in one of these buildings...I drove through them, my heart pounding in my chest.

Mello...what the Hell were you doing here?

I froze. There it was: the building Mello was in. I looked up at the entrance, seeing 'Do not Enter' signs scattered around, the lock lying on the ground. There were no windows, and the building was completely grey.

This bode well.

I parked, and stepped out of the car, my heart in my throat. Shit, I was scared out of my mind. What did I intend to do, burst in there and scream 'Mello I love you please marry me and stop leaving like this!'? I have no idea what I planned to do, and at that point I don't think I knew either. I just walked, hearing rocks crack under my boots, and approached the door.

Every moment was an eternity.

My hand reached the doorknob.

Every second I felt my stomach flip over and over.

I touched the doorknob.

Fuck my life, why did I do this?

I opened the door.

* * *

><p>I'll never forget what I saw that day. It scarred into my retina, and every morning I wake up I always think back to that image.<p>

Blood stained the concrete red. Bodies lie strewn across the ground, mutilated and gutted in a matter of ways, grotesque and inhuman. Amongst the dead was a man, his hair raven black and his eyes even blacker. He sat strangely amongst the strewn bodies, a huge grin on his white face. His teeth were pointed and pearly. He was staring up at one thing, fixated with that horrid grin.

That thing was disgusting.

The being was floating yards above the ground. The first thing I saw were the wings: blackened, dying and rotten. They were masses of flesh and feathers sticking out of its back, spreading a breadth of probably five feet. It was turned away from me, and seemed to be nude, though I couldn't see any genitalia. In front of it was an elderly man, held up by the being's hand. The hand, long and pale, wrapped around his neck, strangling the poor man. The man was balding with liver spots on his head: and the gentle man was struggling, kicking and gasping for breath.

The being spoke.

"Do you give in, my Dear Son of God?" the being was cold, and his voice rattled the building, "Don't you see? There's no stopping this. You either die or give me your eternal soul. I will make sure, at the Battle of Apocalypse when I finally overthrow Him, that you receive the highest honor for your afterlife. You can help me rule this new world, with your influences and many willing descendants. What do you say?"

The building retracted his hand, and the man would have fallen to the ground had it not been for some invisible force holding him up. He gasped and hacked, coughing pitifully. The creature waited patiently.

"I'll never give into you, you scum of the Earth, you Satan filth!" he spat right at the creature's feet.

The elderly man's face went pale, and he began muttering something in Latin, which I could suppose was a prayer of some kind.

"I see. That's a pity then,"

And then he was ripped in half. He was ripped in half right at the ribs, and for just a few seconds did the man have consciousness. He opened his mouth as if to scream, but no sound came out. Instead, blood, which spewed all over the floor below, along with the forgotten lower half. The upper half, now limp and lifeless, float for a while, before being tossed at the wall like a rag doll. His body thud, then came to rest on the concrete, blood and organs draining from the open carcass.

The raven haired man stood, hunched over slightly, and it was now that I noticed two wings. Smaller, but that same disgusting color, dying and blackened.

"That's rather disappointing darling..." he hissed, his voice calm and emotionless.

The creature still elevated turned with a curse on its lips, and it saw me.

I saw it.

The huge black eyes. The pale elongated face and teeth, huge and bared, with several levels. The blonde hair sitting upon its head.

"Matty... I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

* * *

><p><em>Surprise? :'3 If it makes no sense no being discouraged...I will try my best to clear it up within the next few chapters! 8D Hope you enjoyed it!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

_"The wicked are estranged from the womb; they go astray as soon as they are born, speaking lies." Psalms 58:3_

He saw me. Fucking shit, there he was, his eyes bulging out of his skull, staring up at the horrible creature that was Mello Keehl. I had sincerely fucked it up this time.

I looked down at the body of the pope laid strewn about the ground and grimace. That was probably uncalled for that I kill him in such a manner.

I lower myself, casting a glare to Beyond, and take a step on the cold concrete. Matt took a step back, and before he could so much as breathe I was back to the form he knew me in. The wings retracted from his view, and there was Mello, leather-clad and quite perturbed.

I sighed lightly, not meaning for him to find out in such a manner as this, (I had deterred his car by driving into the alley, but he found me some god damn way).

"Sweetie~...who's that?" I heard B behind me, his smooth voice a nuisance to my ears. I turned around, casting him quite the evil glare, and forwarded toward Matt.

"Matt... I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to be how you found out..."

"Mello...?" His voice was whispered, and I could hear his heart thudding from here. Poor thing. "What..."

I approached him further, quickly, so he couldn't escape my grasp, and I held his hand tight. He froze in spot, but didn't struggle.

"Matt...if you just let me explain myself I could make you understand..." I held his hand in both of mine, my eyebrows furrowed in sadness. He made no motion whatsoever, as I had expected.

"Beyond...clean up the mess will you? I need to explain this to Mail,"

"Explain? Why bother with the human?" that horrible grin spread across his face, "I really think we should just play with it~..."

I had had enough by this point; B was pulling on the last of my nerves, and I had fucking had it. I let go of Matt's hand, whipping around and letting my hand slash across his horrid face. He hissed out in pain, yet was unable to finish for I had him by his arms, pushing him against the wall.

"B, I've fucking had it with you! You're so fucking stupid! Last I checked I was the boss, I was the one in control, not YOU. If I wanted to, I could end you in a heartbeat. Keep that in mind if you value your pitiful existence."

I let go of him, pushing him down to the floor in the process. I probably broke a bone or something, but he'd heal. The fucking bitch.

I turned back to Matt, who was still frozen in place. Of course. I took his hand in mine, and he shook himself out of a daze.

"How about we go home so I can...explain in private?"

I cast a dirty look to B, who was still on the floor, watching the scene with a little smile. I was going to kill the bastard.

Matt said nothing but after a moment nodded, tightening his grip on my hand. I tried to smile reassuringly for Matt, but he seemed not to take notice and just led me through the building out to his car.

"I'll meet you at home alright?" I slid the helmet over my head and nodded to the red head. He simply reached in his pocket, pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and entered his car. I felt like shit as I revved up my own motorcycle, and pulled out of the storage area.

I follow Matt closely, my mind swimming with what I was going to say. I hadn't planned to tell Matt until...well... THE day, and I wasn't prepared. We still weren't ready, there was more to be done. I had to rally the troops, get Light to do as I tell him (for once), and I had to go to Europe once more.

There were still weeks to go, and everything had been going according to plan. Until now, of course.

He took no unexpected turns, going through the route to get home just as I had suspected. Every once in a while a cigarette would come flying out the window, followed by another one not long after. At this rate the kid was going to fucking get himself killed.

It was nearly midnight by the time Matt pulled into our apartment complex, and my heart began to pound. What would I say? It was imperative I stayed with him. I couldn't live without Matt in my life, and for that I had to give my case in the best possible light.

He exited the car and took no notice of me as he fumbled for keys, found them, and unlocked the door.

I went in the kitchen, retrieved two beers, and found Matt in the living room, bent over on the couch and smoking yet another faggot.

I tossed him the beer and opened my own, taking a huge gulp. I hated the taste, but God knows I needed some alcohol; and it was either this or straight up tequila.

He didn't look at me, and I could tell he was scared out of his fucking mind; as he should be.

"Matty..." I sighed, collapsing on the couch next to him, "I guess I'll just tell you the whole story. From the beginning..."

No response. I continued.

"Long story short, I'm Satan."

I could hear his heart stop. He looked up quickly, and I felt it necessary to pull those goggles off from his face.

After seeing his expression, I had to look away, taking another sip of liquor.

"You...you're..."

"Yeah, basically... It's not what you think though! I swear...just..." I breathed out deeply, rubbing my temples gingerly, "Let me start from the beginning,"

Matt looked away at last, taking another long drag on his cig. He probably thought this was a dream. Did I want him to think that? Not sure.

"So...it started eons ago... The universe had just been created, and God had created me. I was at first an entity with no soul, but with time God created a body for me-the one you saw a moment ago. The two of us...we were the only two things in the universe. We build things, we chat, we talk about the future... I loved God, I loved him to death; and together we created a society together. This 'heaven' as you humans call it was full of beings like myself, all with their own duties. However I was the highest up to God himself. I was His first creation, and his favorite. I was beautiful, and we loved each other. Until that faithful day: another angel, Near, began to get close to Him. Too close. I knew Near, he had evil on his mind, and he wished to push me out of the way to be God's favorite. And for a while, he did. God forgot about me, left me alone and without a friend. Together he and God build a world called Earth, with human beings. He loved humans, and crafted them to look somewhat like the angels: yet they had a flaw. Free will. They deceived God and went against his wishes, so God punished them-but not without punishing me first. He claims I was the source of their wrongdoing, that I had caused this rebellion with my influence. I hadn't, I simply tried to light the way so He could see the evil these things were capable of. He didn't approve of that."

"The angels then began war. I had to get back to God's right hand again, I had to be his favorite for I had come to love him dearly. So to persuade him, I and a group of angels fought for power over Heaven. The battle lasted ages, before God ceased the fighting. He drove me and my angels out of Heaven and sent us down to this world. So I and my angels continue to plan for supremacy, planning an attack on Heaven itself. I have gathered many influential humans for my cause, and B is one of my angels. We do not want to hurt anyone; the aim is to get God to see I was right. You know what humans are capable of! Murder, rape, genocide, you name it! Humans have ruined their world, and I intend to set things right. God is blinded, and I can show him the way. But I need your help to do it." I took a deep breath, and looked at Matt who was still slumped over staring at his can of beer. "Will you help me, Mail? I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else, and I need you to help me do this. We will win, I swear to you."

* * *

><p><em>Oh my god, the plot thickens!<em>

_Wrote this in a hurry, so I apologize for the...well...hurriedness of it. Lol. XD; I hope you like it though! Expect two chapters after this and POSSIBLY an epilouge depending on how I feel. c: Reviews are wonderful~!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

_"Beloved, let us love one another, because love is from God, and whoever loves is born of God and knows him." 1 John 4:7_

* * *

><p>He had to be joking. I know he had to be joking because obviously God didn't exist; and therefore Satan didn't exist. This was a dream, a sick twisted fucked up dream. I would wake up from this dream next to Mello, who was most certainly human and normal.<p>

How long had I been dreaming? Was the whole week a dream? I was confused and upset, and I had no idea what to do. I wanted Mello to be back to normal; to be back to the badass man I loved.

I looked in his eyes and I could tell he was serious. Whether this was a dream or not, he was totally serious about the whole thing.

Instinctively my hand wandered into my pocket where I fumbled with the small golden ring.

"Mello... I just..." I stood up suddenly, and didn't look at Mello at all, "I need to think for a little while..."

I turned to walk out the door, needing to clear my head and decipher whether this was actually happening or not. If it were a dream, he would turn into some horrible devil creature and tear my head off; if it were real...well...

"Matt...please..." I froze in my tracks, hearing the small voice behind me, "Please don't go..."

I snapped out of my confused daze, turning my attention to my lover. To my surprise, his eyes were full of tears and several were flowing over.

Satan or not, it was the first time I had seen him cry. He looked completely devastated, and I couldn't simply leave him like that. I tried to smile, and I approached him once more, wrapping my arms around his thin frame.

He in took a breath quickly and froze in place.

"Matt...wh-what..."

"Mells... I don't know if this is real or not, but I believe and trust you. I love you...and without you I would have no purpose in life. You need me to battle for you? That's fine... I would give my life if it meant you would be safe and happy,"

I felt him snuggle into my shoulder and soon after I began to feel warm tears on my shirt. He clung to me as he never had before, and for a moment I felt like I was holding a baby. He was so vulnerable and sweet... I had to make sure he would be alright; no matter who or what he was.

"Mells... I love you..."

He sniffled, and wiped some of his tears away before he looked up at me with a smile. Mello left a small kiss on my lips, and leaned back whispering the words I so loved to hear.

"I love you too..."

We just looked into each other's eyes for a moment, smiling and being truly happy in each other's presence. For a moment, I forgot the circumstances and just kissed him once more, never getting enough moments such as this.

Then it was over as soon had it started. Mello leaned back suddenly, and stood up without another word. He didn't give me so much as another passing glance before heading off to the bedroom. As you can imagine I followed him, worried what was in that unreadable mind of his.

"Mello? Mello what are you-"

He then was on top of me, his lips against mine and his warm body pinning me against the wall. Without hesitation he was grinding away on me, causing an (embarrassingly enough) erection right away. He didn't let up at all as I moaned. His presence had changed in an instant, going from the sweet, pitiful man to the man I knew: the man I had fallen in love with (or at least my penis fell in love with this bit of him).

He led me through the bedroom, onto the bed and soon lie on top of me, his lips locked with mine and our mouths fighting for superiority. He tore my shirt off, and his cold hands were on my hot, bare chest. He plucked at my nipples, let his fingers wander down to the hem of my pants; the whole time never retracting his lips from mine.

I was a puppet in his hands: Mello played with me as he wished and I let him. I attempted, to the best of my ability, to unzip his vest. Mello was too strong though, having reduced me and my psyche into a horny bastard. He smirked, sliding his vest off and letting our bodies touch, his muscled frame against my thin one. How could I ever think of leaving him to get my thoughts straight? My thoughts were already clear: He was mine, my master and my pet.

His pliant hands moved down to my zipper, unzipping the unbearably tight jeans and pulling them down to reveal my erection.

I moaned loudly, feeling as he played with my member. He wrapped his fingers around it, lightly brushing the tip. Yet before he continued, he leaned up, setting his leather clad ass on my revealed erection.

"Matt, did you mean what you said?"

"Wh-What...?"

"About helping me..."

"O-Of course I did! Why?"

"If you mean it..." he scoot off of me, sitting next to me and undoing his pant laces, "then seal the deal and suck me off,"

I could feel blush rise to my cheeks, and I got up, (my dick still quite erect) and crawl on my hands and knees to where Mello was. God, he was the sexiest thing ever. His perfectly sculpted abs shining in the low light, his length in his hands, between his two beautiful legs... I loved him.

I lowered myself, placing my lips around the tip and tasting him; we had been together for some time, yet this was the first time I had ever given him a blow job...it was usually the other way around.

He dug his fingernails into my scalp as I took him up to the hilt, sucking and humming. It was the first time I had seen him act this way: he was moaning and grinding into my throat, so intensely turned on.

It wasn't long until he finished in my mouth, nearly choking me with his salty-sweet taste. I coughed, letting his member go, and licked the cum off my lips. When I, and Mello, came back down from our high, he was smirking up at me. He put his hand on my cheek, looking up at me with his soft brown eyes.

"Matty... I knew I could count on you..."

I couldn't help but smile; I didn't know quite what he meant by that, but the fact he depended on me was a fact I rejoiced in knowing. We let our lips touch once more, locking in the vow I had made that night: that I was his and only his.

I gasped, getting off of Mello quickly to find where my pants had gone. Mello sat up, confused, and I found the item I had been looking for. I got back on the bed, blushing bright red, and held out the little box in my hands.

"Will...you marry me, Mello?"

I didn't see his expression, but I could tell everything just from his voice.

I slid the ring on his finger, and felt a tear roll down my cheek. Mello. I fought for him. I died for him.

* * *

><p><em>Shortest chapter yet, and after so much waiting! I apologize, my drive for this fic had run out, and been pushed into my other fic, Parental Advisory (two completely different fan fics let me tell you...) so it was a bit of a shock forcing myself to work on this fic over a number of days and weeks. It's sort of a pointless chapter that could be summed up in four sentences or less, but it's all leading up to the grand finale...the epilogue, which is the only thing I have planned for the fic! It will be a while before that's out, but be prepared. ;3 I intend to blow the socks off of you guys! (Do people use that term anymore? Or did they ever?) It will be long, dramatic, surprising, and... apocalyptic. -gigglesnort-<em>

_I digress; look forward to that! :3_


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

_"Here is how you can know the Spirit of God. Every spirit that believes that Jesus Christ has come in the body of a man is from God. And every spirit that does not say this about Jesus, does not belong to God. That is the spirit of the one who is against Christ. You have heard that he is coming. And now he is already in this world." 1 John 4: 2-3_

* * *

><p>Smoke filled Matt's lungs to the brim and restricted his breathing; if he had use of breathing any longer. The world was set ablaze in fire, and Mail had been the cause of a good bit of it. The ground was cracked and broken, leading down into the dark crevices of our world. Among the piles of bodies, the gallons of blood and the burning flesh was the young red head, looking up at the scene passing him by. The sky was a deep maroon red, stained with the blood of the angels who fought above. He tried to spot Mello but couldn't; the angels were immense in numbers, and the blonde was no where to be seen. Matt gulped, and felt his heart sink: what was he supposed to do now? He needed Mello's guidance.<p>

The sky cracked with thunder from billowing clouds of black above, and Matt watched as the deadly bolts of lightning took out running civilians that he did not know. The bodies smelled rotten, though they had only been dead a few hours at most. The buildings crumbled from impact of angels or the burning influence of fire. Matt stand as a single human amongst a scene of death. Yet nothing was on his mind other than Mello: where was he?

Matt highered himself, feeling as the ground fell away from his feet. He had been dead for a good long time now; or close to dead. Mello had made it clear to him that in order to help him it would be easier without the boundaries of the mortal world: and so he killed himself, to be brought back in a semi-physical body by the blonde. Not that he minded; life had been set into a new perspective since he had been dead. The true monstrosity of the species he used to associate with was revealed to him. They had done this to their world; not he or Mello. This had been coming to them since they were conceived: the end of days.

He was brought amongst the fighting, shots of red and green firing around him. He didn't know quite what they would do if they hit him; he watched as the angels fought and some were hit, and watched as they fell out of the sky. He shuddered, thinking of Mello.

"Mello!" he called out in vain, looking around quickly, "Where are you?"

Silence followed his calls, and he moved about the fighting, looking to the best of his ability. He was scared, not scared for himself but scared for his lover.

"Mello!"

"Matt... Matt where are you? I need you!"

He heard the voice in his head, ringing clear and true. He wandered through the clouds, looking around and calling Mello's name. The shots were fired around him, closer and more intense as he got further into the clouds and billowing smoke.

The scene then changed. The smoke blew away and was broken apart by rays of white light. The grey clouds were replaced with white, pristine fluffy wisps. The sky wasn't so dark and red here, and was instead a light pink color. The violence however was only more graphic here, despite the serenity. Angels flapped their black and white wings, feathers flying and blood splashed across the sky. Angels fell, lightning struck, and in the midst of it all was the object of Matt's affections.

"Mello! Are you-"

Mello looked at Matt, his true form having ceased to be disturbing by now, and reached out a hand, beckoning Matt to him.

"Mail, we're losing too many," he began, his voice struggled and strange, "And He won't show his face..."

Matt came to his side, and took his hand in his. Mello looked up to the huge clouds, his huge black eyes reflecting the light pink.

"Anything I can do, Mells?"

"Hmmm..." a small smile formed on his lips, forming before too long into a huge grin, "Was hoping you would ask me that...there is, actually..."

He pointed to the angel across the way, with striking white grey hair and matching wings. He paid little attention to the fact he was being spoken of, and let fires be shot mercilessly.

"That is Near," he began, every word spoken between barred teeth, "I believe it should be obvious what you need to do,"

Of course Matt knew. He placed a small kiss on Mello's lips with a reassuring smile, before making his way to the man.

"Mihael Keehl, you will not lie to this child any longer,"

The voice rang through the sky, and for a moment all the fighting ceased. The angels all had their eyes wide, and were staring up at the source of the voice.

"Mail, I apologize for letting him trick you like this; yet the fates are unchangeable, and your fate had been determined,"

He was before me, normal and human, his black eyes watching me with sorrow. There were no wings on his back, yet he was shimmered in a slight white light. Those angels who had white wings bowed down in mid air, closing their eyes and muttering something in a language Mail didn't understand.

Mello smirked, having let go of Matt's hand the instant he saw Him.

"I was wondering when you would show your face. I've been missing you dearly, my pet," he hissed the words, that smirk still plastered on his face, "Don't you think it's about time you show your face to the few mortals still alive, about time you stop the killing? I would figure you would care about the poor human's plight-"

"Cease, Mihael; I have had enough of you for an eternity. If I could destroy you I would, but I have faith that you can be rehabilitated,"

Mihael didn't get the chance to reply before Matt had pressed his fist to His cheek. There was a silence that draped the red sky, and Mail heard a small gasp next to him.

"Don't you dare tell my Mihael that! He is the most beautiful being that has ever lived, and you have fucked with him for the last time!"

He was neutral as ever, silent as He raised a hand to feel the wound on His cheek.

"Mail Jeevas..."

Matt smirked, looking at Mello for a sign that he had done well.

Hell flared in the blonde's eyes. He approached Him without a word to Matt, and held His face in his hands, Mello placing his lips to His.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Mello...?"

Mello was pulled away from Him by two other angels, who held his arms and kept him back, restricting him by some un-seeable force.

The blonde angel ceased to struggle after seeing it was useless, to look at Matt, tears overflowing in his eyes, and his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Mail Matthew Jeevas you are the biggest dumbass I have ever seen! You are the embodiment of everything I hate in your detestable species! You simply believe that I loved you? How would anyone EVER love you? No one would ever want to get within three feet of you, which is why you were the perfect puppet for me! You were so lonely, that the moment was perfect. You just happened to meet the man of your dreams who loved you, would die for you; and so you did. You clung to me, and it was only in that single moment when I told you of my story when I had to control you. Love had blinded you, and had it not been for my tears that night you would have left me, and I would never have gotten this far! But you fucked it up, just like you always do! I could have been happy again, confronted Him and let Him see the error of His ways! But you had to hurt him! You had to ruin the face of my darling!"

Mello hissed a curse word in that language of his, and let Hell burn in his eyes. "I never loved you! You were barely use to anyone. Now that you've served whatever purpose you could have had, I release you from your pitiful existence."

Matt felt the wind fly out of him, and he fell. He fell far, he fell into darkness. And as he fell he heard that voice he loved in his head one last time.

"I'll see you in Hell, Matt,"

Then all was dark.

* * *

><p>"Mail, open your eyes,"<p>

Matt looked up, seeing nothing but white. He sat up, blinking sleepily, and glanced around for the voice. Standing on a ground of barren whiteness was Him. He took form of a human, His face almost as white as the landscape. Black hair sit atop His head in a mess, and underneath bangs were two black eyes. Black eyes he recognized.

"It's you..."

He smiled widely, and held out His hand to Matt. "Mail, I'm sorry. So sorry."

Matt took his hand without a word, feeling warmth flood through his body. "I feel like I should tell you the truth, as you have been robbed of all else,

"Mihael was not evil from the beginning as many believe; that much he said was true. He had once been my most trusted advisor, my most trusted friend and my first creation in this universe. I gave him all he wanted, and Mihael did everything I asked him to. Yet Near... Near ruined him.

"Near wasn't a horrible angel. He was, and is, a beautiful being with only compassion on his mind. Yet I believe it was this battling of passions, both who loved me more than eternity itself, fighting for my love. Yet it was fruitless; my love was extended to all things equally, which included Mihael and Near did not choose sides."

Matt said nothing, staring off into the white abyss they continued to walk towards.

"Mail, I think in his heart Mihael loved and envied humans; he would spend lifetimes watching their lives unfold in front of him. If there was something Mihael didn't have it was the idea of free will; he was always bound to me by some unspoken law, and he hated the humans for they had something he did not. He begged with me to take this power away from them, telling me it would end in their demise. When I didn't, he took matters into his own hands and tricked them, as if to show me that he knew best. Had it not been for his influence that day with the tree of knowledge...none of this would have had to happen,"

He sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind His ear.

"Mihael had been planning an attack on Heaven for ages now. In fact, you weren't the first mortal he tried to recruit. Some of the stories you hear about Satanists and their crackpot ideas are, in reality, truth. Yet they usually met an early death or imprisonment, and so Mihael would move on to another target. You happened to be the one. You are the most loyal of all the Earth's humans, you who love unconditionally and eternally. You still love Mihael, in fact; don't you?"

It was the truth, and Matt nodded solemnly.

"I had foreseen this happening, as you can imagine. Yet humans are given free will; and in order not to submit to Mihael's scheme I waited and watched as he lied and cheated his way into your heart. I watched as you set fire to buildings, killed high-ranking politicians and recruited armies for Mihael; and now it is gone. The Earth is dried up, depleted, and the dead have been sorted into their proper places."

"Is that why you're here now? To take me to... Hell?"

"Hm..." He thought a moment, looking away from the red head, "It is typically not my decision to say who goes where, but..."

He smiled, looking back up to Mail with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, "I would imagine you won't be going to Hell,"

"Won't? But... After... Everything I did jus-"

"Mail, the Bible was written by humans, not by me. If everything written in that damn book were true then I would be as deluded as Mihael. No, those who are pure in heart are welcomed into the Kingdom of Heaven; not those who necessarily believe in me or who love the right people. And you, my dear Mail are the purest heart. You may have done wrong, but you have suffered through more than enough to suffice. I wish you hadn't have had to suffer in such a manner, but I genuinely hope that you may be happy for eternity. It is all I can give you, and I hope it makes up for it all."

Matt took a moment before answering or looking at Him, his eyes down to his feet. After a moment he looked up at Him, tears sparkling in his green eyes.

"What happened to Mello?"

"Well..." He took a sigh, knowing this question was bound to rise its ugly head, "He is in his own little sort of Hell. A place where he is restricted and tormented by the pain he has caused mortals to suffer through for millennia. There he will remain for as long as I can hold him..." he took a break, looking up, "which won't be very long in a universal standpoint. Long enough to begin the process of life once more. And only that."

"You're bringing them back? After what humans have done?"

"Well of course," He looked to Matt, that same all-knowing smile on His lips, "Every time it's a little bit different, and even I can't predict what will happen. It's sort of intriguing, don't you think?"


End file.
